Feniletilamina
by Stephany Herondale Elric
Summary: —No estoy enamorado, Sexta. Es sólo que en mi organismo en este momento hay feniletilamina. —Sí, ajá Ulqui… —Dice burlón—, ¡que feniletinoséque ni que madres! Ah fue estúpido de mi parte siquiera haberlo dicho. Bueno adiós que estoy cansado— enserio, ¿qué se esperaba? ¿Un "sí, si te amo"? por favor…


**Feniletilamina**

—No estoy enamorado, Sexta. Es sólo que en mi organismo en este momento hay feniletilamina. Ésta es una sustancia que se encuentra en nuestro interior, la cual estimula a las células nerviosas y nos hace sentir contentos — comenzó a dar su larga explicación con su tenue y grave voz, y con su expresión ilegible y serena de siempre, al de cabellos azules eléctricos, que, lo único que oía le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra —, esta sustancia está presente en los humanos cando se enamoran. Pero yo, al no poseer un corazón no puedo enamorarme, y la razón por la que mi organismo esté produciendo feniletilamina es por el chocolate que me hiciste comer.

El cerebro de la Sexta Espada estaba tratando de descifrar las palabras del engreído de Ulquiorra sin ningún resultado. Bien, que si era sincero no tenía ni la mitad del vocabulario que el de ojos esmeraldas, y su coeficiente intelectual no daba tanto. Tal vez se debería a la educación humana que tubo -de hace unos doscientos años-, y a diferencia del pelinegro el impulsivo arrancar de cabellos azules no era un come libros.

Cuando por fin comprendió un poco el punto del otro, sonrió con esa sonrisa tan típica y con ese toque psicópata y rebelde de siempre. Podría ser inteligente, pero era bastante torpe en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere. Lo único que los últimos años veía y pensaba era Ulquiorra… "Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra ¡y más Ulquiorra!". Vamos, el no era tan tonto para no darse cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorado de ese hombre con menos expresiones que una pared. Tal vez por esto es que había aprendido a distinguir en ese pálido y frío rostro distintas sensaciones; lo que notaba en este mismo momento, era un total nerviosismo por parte del otro, por no hablar de la confusión. Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. Pero qué lindo se veía así, y tal vez no debería hacerse muchas ilusiones porque, en todo caso de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, el orgullo de la Cuarta espada jamás lo admitiría. Y aquí soltó un gruñido y frunció el seño. Mierda… ¡estaba pensando cursilerías de nuevo! Suspiró resignado y volvió su mirada al más bajo, soltando una risa burlona, recordando cómo es que comenzó a sospechar que el otro estaba enamorado...

_Un día como cualquier otro, después de haber ido al mundo real, Grimmjow regresó a Las noches bastante cansado. La misión no había sido muy difícil, pero si cansada. De esas tareas largas y agotadoras que sientes que nunca acaban, mas no son complicadas. Resulta que, esta vez, había traído consigo una bolsa de chocolates, porque ¿A quién no le gustan los chocolates? Ni siquiera después de muerto y renacido como Hollow, vasto lorde y arrancar podrían dejar de gustarle a alguien. Ahora, aunque apreciaba mucho menos todas esas cosas humanas, de vez en cuando, se traía algo como eso a escondidas._

_ Se tiró en la amplia cama de su habitación soltando un bufido al aire y diciendo algunas maldiciones a Aizen en voz baja. Quedó pensativo un momento –sí, Grimmjow si piensa…- .Recordó entonces que tenía una dosis de chocolate y otras cosillas humanas. Nunca fue muy fanático de los dulces, sin embargo no venía uno mal ahora._

_ Justo cuando iba a degustar la pequeña porción de chocolate…_

_ —Sexta, Aizen-sama me pidió que te informara…— Resonó esa voz grave, pasiva y tenue que ya conocía muy bien. Sólo giró un poco los ojos para observarlo y gruñir incoherencias con el seño fruncido. Se dio cuenta de que este lo miraba fijamente con curiosidad, y por eso no había terminado la frase que venía a decirle._ _— ¿Qué es eso?_ _—Dijo Ulquiorra con su expresión en blanco._

_ —Chocolate—contestó de manera natural y brusca el más alto._

_ —Chocolate…es un dulce humano ¿Cierto?_ _—el aludido sonrió un poco._

_ —¡No me digas que nunca has comido uno!_ _—Exclama burlón._

_ —No. No he comido uno nunca—respondió fríamente ignorando el tono burlón del otro._

_ —Hun… de lo que te has perdido…—y con su misma sonrisa loca de siempre metió un chocolatito en la boca del otro de manera rápida, casi temiendo que le perforara la cabeza con un Cero. Al principio este tosió un poco desconcertado, luego comenzó a saborear con parsimonia, hasta que con lentitud sus facciones se fueron relajando un poco. _

_Cualquiera diría que sigue siendo la misma cara sin ningún cambio, pero Grimmjow no. El conocía el rostro de Ulquiorra, lo tenía perfectamente memorizado, cada milímetro de él estaba permanentemente grabado en su mente. Cada facción, cada matiz de su piel, cada coloración de sus ojos, cada mechón de cabello en su frente…y esta vez, percibió una emoción más clara a las demás. Sus melancólicos ojos brillaban con un deje infantil lleno de entusiasmo, en sus labios, casi se veía el comienzo de una sonrisa. Su expresión era de sorpresa, aunque sólo se notaba un poco. Se veía tan lindo… tan tierno e indefenso que por un momento se vio tentado a violarlo en el sitio, pero claro, no se iba a arriesgar a ser perforado por un Cero, aunque en un momento consideró que morir valía la pena por eso. _

_Antes de percatarse, el de cabellos oscuros ya se había acabado la gran bolsa que había traído del mundo humano._

—_¿Tienes…—comenzó a hablar dudoso y un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento—más de esos chocolates? —terminó de decir con su habitual parsimonia e indiferencia. _

—_¡no jodas Ulqui! ¡te comiste todos mis chocolates! Ah tendré que conseguir mas cuando vuelva al puto mundo real…._

Pero este acontecimiento sólo fue la base del que realmente le comenzó a dar sospechas.

_Los últimos días, sin razón aparente, El menor había estado buscando mucho al de cabellos azules. Normalmente decía que Aizen lo había enviado, o sólo entraba a la habitación de la Sexta Espada sin decir nada. Sólo se sentaba en algún lugar y observaba la ventana o a Grimmjow. En esos momentos el más imprudente y testarudo sabía a la perfección que era mejor si no decía nada. Por primera vez desde que recuerda, el silencio, así los dos juntos, le gustaba._

_ Un día, Aizen le mandó una misión larga, de unos meses. Obviamente la Espada gatuno replicó y se quejó. Pero al final aceptó, maldiciendo por lo bajo al castaño y a Gin Ichimaru. Antes de irse, le echó un vistazo al de ojos verdes, este sólo lo miró con indiferencia. Se decepcionó un poco._

_ Pero cuando regresó, iba camino a su cuarto y se topó con Ulquiorra, frente a su puerta. Cuando este lo vio, abrió un poco más de lo normal los ojos y su expresión se llenó de entusiasmo, bueno, relativamente. Era la misma cara que había puesto al probar el chocolate…así de linda y alegre que, era tan impresionante y valiosa en él. Grimmjow no comprendió al instante, hasta que después de un largo proceso mental asoció que el chocolate alegra a la gente, pero Ulqui no estaba comiendo chocolate y… esa expresión se dibujó en su indiferente rostro…cuando lo vio. Ahí fue cuando todo encajó, su rostro resplandeciente que lo miraba fijamente…recordó que una vez leyó que la sensación que causa el chocolate es semejante al amor o al sexo, o Ulquiorra era un pervertido, o estaba perdidamente enamorado. Conociéndolo, optó por la segunda descartando como estúpida la primera. El simple hecho de que mostrara una pisca de emociones ya era algo muy significativo. El sólo hecho de que le mostrara otra faceta era realmente increíble, por eso…_

_ Cuando Ulquiorra recuperó su expresión completamente indiferente, dijo:_

_ —Y-yo… yo no estaba esperándote aquí…—…¡¿Ya se había vuelto loco o lo oyó casi tartamudear?! Además… ¡¿estaba sonrojado?! De a seguro ya estaba bien ciego y sordo, porque las palabras del otro insinuaban lo negado. Sonrió con ternura._

_ —Te traje chocolate_

_ No dijo nada y tomo la bolsa que el otro le ofrecía._

_ —¡coño! Al menos agradece ¿no? Yo que me maté buscando los mejores chocolates de la ciudad…—El otro le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego la relajó, como diciéndole gracias con los ojos. Luego se acercó a él y le metió con delicadeza uno de los dulces en la boca._

_ —La otra vez me reclamaste que no alcanzaste a comer ninguno ¿Verdad? —Definitivamente eso era un "gracias". Todo le indicaba cada vez más lo innegable… _

_ —¡Estás enamorado! —Soltó a carcajadas de loco desquiciado. "Estúpido... estúpido ¡estúpido no te rías! ¡Estás arruinando tu única puta oportunidad! Joder…" pensó, pero su boca no le respondió._

_ —Creo que no entiendo tu punto—Pronunció con parsimonia el otro confundido por el comentario del otro y frunció muy levemente el ceño por la risa—Explícate. —Dijo sencillamente lanzándole una mirada amenazadora._

_ —A-ah... P-pues—tragó duro mientras cesaba la risa al notar como el más bajo levantaba su mano con la que lanza un Cero—, verás, querido Ulqui, el chocolate es como el amor, te pone feliz… y hace unos momentos al verme llegar pusiste la misma expresión que cuando comes chocolate y…—dijo sonrojándose un poco._

_ —¿Insinúas que estoy enamorado, y además de ti? —Dijo sin mostrar ápice de emoción, lo cual asustó más al pobre gato que ya hasta sentía erizarse._

_ —Tal vez…_

—No estoy enamorado, Sexta. Es sólo que en mi organismo en este momento hay feniletilamina. Ésta es una sustancia que se encuentra en nuestro interior, la cual estimula a las células nerviosas y nos hace sentir contentos — está dando su larga explicación con su tenue y grave voz, y con su expresión ilegible y serena de siempre, al de cabellos azules eléctricos, que, lo único que oye le entra por una oreja y le sale por la otra —, esta sustancia está presente en los humanos cuando se enamoran. Pero yo, al no poseer un corazón no puedo enamorarme, y la razón por la que mi organismo esté produciendo feniletilamina es por el chocolate que me hiciste comer.

Y volvemos al inicio…

Suspira calmándose, confiando que no morirá en manos de la cuarta espada, comprendiendo la mitad de las palaras que el otro dice pero si la esencia y dice, después de recordar los acontecimientos:

—Sí, ajá Ulqui… —Dice burlón—, ¡que feniletinoséque ni que madres! Ah fue estúpido de mi parte siquiera haberlo dicho. Bueno adiós que estoy cansado— enserio, ¿qué se esperaba? ¿Un "sí, si te amo"? por favor… incluso si fuera correspondido Ulquiorra lo notaría en un millón de años y él como idiota va ahí con sus impulsos a hablar demás…Tampoco es como si le afectara mucho…

Estaba a punto de encerrarse en su cuarto con un portazo cuando siente como una mano fría le detiene por la muñeca. Sorprendido, sabiendo de quién se trataba y sintiendo por todo su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica voltea a verlo. Su cabeza siempre altanera estaba algo baja y los mechones de cabello negro casi cubrían su rostro.

"estúpido impulso de idiotez…" es lo único que piensa antes de dejarse llevar por sus instintos felinos y abalanzarse hacia el otro a besarlo. Con algo de brusquedad y torpeza, pero de una manera lenta y profunda. Después de un rato sintió al menor corresponder, y se lo llevó a rastras de la cintura hacia su habitación…esa noche no dejaron dormir a Szayel.


End file.
